Bonk On The Head
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Clyde decides to watch Lincoln and Lynn play lacrosse in Lincoln and Clyde's attempt to make Lynn feel better. However, after watching Lynn play, he starts to fall for her... but after getting hit on the head, he inadvertently says his crush to Lynn out loud in front of her. How will she react to this? Clyde x Lynn


All right, time for a little one-shot I recently thought up. This was inspired by the anonymous reviews from 'Guests' who are fans of Clyde x Lynn... and I won't lie, I think it's a cute pairing too... but let's see how well this goes, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Lincoln! You think Lori will be over at your house today?" Clyde sighed happily as he and Lincoln were walking home from school.

"Are you still thinking about my oldest sister... again?" Lincoln said, looking at Clyde with an unamused look. But he knew that his sentence fell on deaf ears as Clyde gave a happy sigh.

It was at that moment both of them heard angry grumbling. Lincoln and Clyde looked up to see a stomping Lynn, seemingly angry about something.

"Unbelievable! Just... how can a guy like that... think that... it's just so..." Lynn muttered angrily as she came up with the boys. She then dropped her angry mood as she gave a smile. "Hey, Lincoln! Hey, Clyde! Walking home?"

Lincoln and Clyde nodded as Lincoln said, "Why, on your way back as well?"

"Yep!" Lynn smiled as she walked alongside them, trying to hold a smile in, but both kids knew that something was bothering Lynn.

"So... uh... how did your 'lacrosse' selection go?" Lincoln asked.

It was then Lynn frowned. "Terrible! I mean, sure, it started out fine, the coach even says I'm a good player."

"But..." Lincoln said, uncomfortably.

"BUT... he said I couldn't play on the team, like, at all!" Lynn frowned.

"Why's that? Statistics prove that you're good at every sport known to man!" Clyde said. "Track, baseball, football, soccer, even the swimming team!"

"Yes, thank you, Clyde, you understand me!" Lynn smiled. "But apparently, the coach coaching this lacrosse team doesn't because, in his words, 'girls don't play sports'!"

"What?" Lincoln said. "Have they met you?"

"Apparently, he hasn't, and if he did, he didn't care about what my hobbies are!" Lynn rolled his eyes. "He suggested I go for a 'cheerleader' route. A CHEERLEADER ROUTE! I can't see myself wearing that ridiculous cheerleading outfit!"

Clyde then paused to think... as his eyes widened. Lincoln, noticing Clyde's eyes, sighed as he thought he knew what he was thinking. "Yeah, but someone like Lori would."

"Or even Leni, she's more cheerleader material than anything!" Lynn pointed out. "But me, I live for sports! I love sports, I want to be a sports player when I grow up... and apparently, the coach for lacrosse is too bullheaded to understand that!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lynn." Clyde said. "Hey, when we get home, why don't you show off what you did for lacrosse and we'll judge for ourselves."

"You really want to see my moves?" Lynn asked.

"You want to see Lynn playing around?" Lincoln said, nervously. "But what about-"

Lincoln sighed as he noticed Lynn showing off a smiling face in anticipation. "On the other hand, I suppose our plans could wait..."

* * *

As Clyde were sitting in the front yard, Lynn was holding a lacrosse net and smirking in determination against a nervous Lincoln, holding his own net.

"Okay, show me how you do it." Clyde said.

"With pleasure." Lynn smiled as she turned to Lincoln and held the net holding the ball over her head. "Think fast, Lincoln!"

Lincoln yelped as he held the net close to his face as Lynn lobbied the ball out of her net. It flew into Lincoln's net and landed. Lincoln opened his eyes and yelped as Lynn began to chase after him. Lincoln screamed as he started to run to a nearby net then used it to throw the ball in... only for Lynn to slide in and catch the ball with her net. Lynn smirked as she started running, Lincoln following behind as he was trying to catch up to Lynn.

Clyde was smiling as he watched, thinking to himself, _"Wow, Lynn is so determined and cute when she's in sports mode..."_

Clyde shook his head in shock as he looked with wide eyes. _"Wait, I think Lynn is cute? Where did that come from?"_

Clyde held his head as he said, _"You're just getting into the game... think about Lori... sweet Lori, her smile... the way she talks, the way... the way Lynn shoots the ball, the way Lynn laughs, the way... what the-!"  
_

Clyde yelped as he shook his head. "What the heck is wrong with me, why am I thinking of..."

"CLYDE!"

Clyde looked up in confusion... to see a ball hit him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Clyde, buddy?"

"You okay, little dude?"

Clyde groaned as he rubbed his head, his eyes adjusting to the light to see both Lincoln and Lynn looking over him in concern. Clyde looked at Lynn and gave her a bit of a goofy smile. "Hello... my wonderful sweetheart."

Lincoln sighed. "He's talking about Lori. You know he's okay. Just a bit delirious, but okay. I better go up and see if Lisa's finished with some of the headache medicine she's making. You look after Clyde."

Lynn gave a nod as Lincoln ran upstairs. Lynn felt his forehead as she said, "Clyde, I'm really sorry about that..."

"What happened?" Clyde asked.

"Well... I accidentally beaned you when I was aiming for Lincoln." Lynn said in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, Clyde."

"You don't have to be sorry." Clyde smiled. "If anything, I'm happy to be with you."

"Be with me?" Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I guess... well, you're the best sports girl I know, so that's a given. And well... I guess you're kinda cute when you're in determined sports mode." Clyde said.

Lynn gasped as she blushed. "You really think I'm cute? Are you sure you're not talking about Lori?"

"Well, Lori may be sweet in her own way... but you're special, Lynn. I can't explain it, but I look at you and I see good potential, a great woman, and someone who is very content." Clyde said, groaning, holding his head. "This may be the headache talking, but... I would love to go out on a date with you, if given the chance."

Lynn gasped as Clyde yelped, "Uh, that was out loud, wasn't it?"

"You really want to date me?" Lynn asked. "Me, the girl who loves sports, the one who loves to tackle someone in the middle of a sports-crazed mind?"

"Well... that is, if you want to. I don't really know what to think, but I see you, and I think that you're quite cute and pretty." Clyde said. "I mean, I understand if..."

Lynn paused as she gave a little smile and held his hand. "You know, Clyde... I really haven't gotten far with boys yet, and I am still single. If you really want to give me a shot..."

Lynn then kissed the top of Clyde's forehead as Clyde's eyes widened as he blushed madly. "I'd love to give this a shot too. Let's try one date, and we'll see where it goes. What do you say, huh?"

Clyde's eyes gave a shine as he smiled. "I... think that would be great, Lynn."

"Who knows?" Lynn giggled as she got up. "Maybe we'll be... the best couple in the world!"

Clyde gave a goofy smile as he said, "Lynn... you're the most wonderful girl on Earth..."

As Clyde fainted yet again, Lynn gave a giggle. She couldn't even believe it herself that Clyde actually asked her out willingly. This could be the beginning of a new chapter...

At that moment, Lincoln came back downstairs with some headache medicine as Lincoln noticed Clyde fainted on the couch again. Lincoln rolled his eyes. "That obsession with Lori must really be kicking into overdrive..."

Lynn didn't pay attention as she sighed, holding her hands to her cheeks, looking up at the ceiling.

"Lynn? Lynn?" Lincoln asked, noticing Lynn's blush. Lincoln sighed. "Oh great, I think she caught whatever Clyde has. I better go get more..."

As Lincoln left the first batch of headache medicine on the table, he went back upstairs to get more...

* * *

And with that, this one-shot is completed! How did you guys like it? Not bad for my first Clyde x Lynn, huh? Okay, maybe it wasn't much, but it was a good one-shot, and I hope it at least turned out okay. Hopefully, it did. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
